


A Page Of Rapid Fire Short Writing Prompts About Women Who Are Fat, Women Who Are Gorging, And Women Who Are Fattening Up

by CaptainCarlaCoulson



Category: Arrested Development, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Zoolander (Movies)
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby woman, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gorging, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, feeder, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarlaCoulson/pseuds/CaptainCarlaCoulson
Summary: The title says it all. Just needed a place for a bunch of extremely short summaries of ideas I've had for stories for a variety of franchises, or even no franchise at all, mostly centred on some combination of women being fat, gorging, and fattening up. If anything takes your fancy, write it!
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Zara Young, Hansel/Matilda Jeffries/Derek Zoolander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Page Of Rapid Fire Short Writing Prompts About Women Who Are Fat, Women Who Are Gorging, And Women Who Are Fattening Up

Arrested Development:  
Lindsay Bluth, who is always depicted as played by the slender and conventionally attractive actress Portia de Rossi, is always said to be fat and gluttonous by her mother. What if that wasn't just a joke, and Lindsay really is obese? What if she really does gorge herself? Or, if she was as thin as Portia de Rossi, what if she one day decided that she really didn't care what her mother thought anymore and came out as a feedee, choosing to *become* the morbidly obese glutton that she was always accused of being anyway, and getting turned on by it?

Jurassic World  
Zara Young, new personal assistant to the Park Manager of Jurassic World, is bisexual and polyamorous. She falls in love at first sight with the island, with the dinosaurs, and especially with her boss, Ms Claire Dearing. Of course, Zara was wary of dating anyone she worked with, but after her boss had a disaster of a date with one of the dinosaur handlers, Zara decided that if it was good enough for Claire, then it was good enough for her. Zara then demonstrated that she was an avid feeder when she dated women. Claire was happy to let her feed her at first, then a little more hesitant, as she started to gain weight. But, as her stomach slowly became a potbelly, and Zara made sure to show her appreciation for her slowly swelling softness, Claire allowed herself, slowly and shyly but without objection, to be fatten up into obesity and even further...

Zoolander  
A few months after hooking up with both Derek Zoolander and Hansel, Matilda begins to feel sensitive about her body again. She had lost all that weight, ever since she was a kind of big kid. Now, even as skinny as she felt she had become, she still felt as if she was a huge, gluttonous blob next to these pristine models she was dating. The guys pick up on this and Hansel has ideas. He gets Zoolander to go along with it, as the two guys actually feed Matilda, persuading her to let them fatten her up way more than she had ever been before. She is worried at first, about slipping into bad habits of eating too much fast food and not exercising enough, but when they just keep feeding her and doing everything for her, so she never has to even get up, she starts to relax and enjoys the excess and the expansion. She wakes up one morning and realises that she's starting to have a lot of difficulty in just getting out of bed. When Hansel tells her to just sit there all day eating what he cooks, and Zoolander displays his new, previously undiscovered, fetish for gluttonous blobs of womanly flab, bringing her to orgasm a few times for every time she finished another meal, she realises that she really doesn't even care if she fattened herself up enough that she really couldn't ever get out of bed again, let alone waddle...

*************************

Genres I Love And Why  
(It Is Because They Give Me Plenty Of Excuses To Write Lesbian Weight Gain Fanfic About The Main Characters)

*****

Disney Channel Original Movies  
Literally anything can justifiably happen in these musicals. All it takes is a song and dance. Sometimes two or three, if you really want to linger on a plot point. Disney Villains can go from being a literal God to being an absentee father in a single establishing song. All it takes to have a lesbian relationship is to add it. We don't need to establish any reason for the fact that someone has gained weight, is gaining weight, or will gain weight. Nor do we need to find a reason why someone would want that to happen.

*****

Super-Spies  
These are action movies, but they have a few extra features that most action movies don't have. First of all, the super-spy is, theoretically, meant to be going undercover sometimes. That's a perfect excuse for revealing that, in their private lives, these characters are lesbian fat admirers or wannabe gainers. There is also every chance that they have to "pretend" to be lesbians, fat admirers, feedees, feeders, gluttons, or any other thing that might be secretly true of them in their real lives, or become true when their cover awakens something in them.

Of course, the action of any other action movie is all physical exercise. The action of a super-spy film *can* be that, but it can also have a place for a much more sedate hero or villain, using fancy gadgets, or hacking, and striking precisely from a hidden position, disguised or concealed. Even the orders coming down from on high can be treated as either under question (ordered to lose weight, but the boss turns out to be a bad guy anyway), or absolute and unquestionable (ordered to go undercover as a feedee and told not to break cover even as their weight gets closer and closer to making them totally immobile, even as they start to realise that they never *want* to lose weight...)

And, of course, there are plenty of traditions for beautiful, sexy woman as super-spies, super-villains, side-kicks, or hench-men, with a pretty huge chance of them hooking up with each other. The super-spy seduces everyone, and so do a lot of villains and some of the side-kicks. Simply keeping that and making everyone a woman gets you lesbian flings everywhere. Adding a feeding, or fattening, just makes everything better. Heck, plenty of super-villains and hench-men have physical oddities or uncommon quirks. Being so morbidly obese that you can't stand up certainly counts, and wanting all other attractive women to get as fat as that counts, too.

And finally, the super in super-spy often means that people have many kinds of unusual technology or strange discoveries. Any instant weight gain device might be justified as a disguise. A method of delivering messages hidden as food lets the spies eat the evidence, and the fact that they have to stuff themselves on cake when they get a mission is surely "coincidence". Maybe even devices to fatten up a villain to immobility, so they can't escape, or a villain's doomsday weapon that makes every woman in the world gorge, or fatten themselves up, or just turns them into blobs almost immediately.


End file.
